


Beginning of Never Ending

by twstdaydreamer



Series: Twisted Chronicles [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Fairy Tail, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twstdaydreamer/pseuds/twstdaydreamer
Summary: Untold stories. Different tales. Forging legends. The twisted chronicles. A glimpse into the past and the future told from various points of views.This is a collection of short side stories and the events featuring Natsume Dragneel, Rui, the braincell trio and everyone in the 'Unlike Your Ordinary Fairytale' fanfic. Twists will come. Friendship is tested. Bonds will strengthen. And the everlasting adventures began as they once again trusted the power within.×××Chapters 1-16: Happy Beans Day (on going)
Series: Twisted Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043676
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Beginning of Never Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting this again because I'm dum and accidentally delete the chapter hngg.
> 
> ~
> 
> I said I'll post the part 1 of this in Thursday but I have midterms then so I decided to finish this up first before drowning myself in tests and reviews www.
> 
> And by the way, the translations that I used in my stories are mine, so any mistake is on my part. I just used other translations, such as the one in English Wiki, as a guide but anything than that is mine. I'm not very adept in English since we never really paid attention to it as much as others natives and second speakers do and I just learned English in our household so do forgive the constant errors.

Three pairs of shoes stealthily walked over to the entrance of the main building. Each of them were clad in a flashy suit that helps them to blend in with the surroundings easily. A tall, teal-haired teen raised his hand and stopped near the massive statue of the crows. 

Cater looked down at her and rested his hands on her shoulders dramatically. “Natsu-chan, the only one who can defeat that monster is you.” He winked at her. “We’ll stake everything for you, then~”

Natsume gulped nervously. “You’re saying that as if you’re gonna die or something,”

Jade gently ruffled her hair with his usual, polite smile. “Natsume-san, think of it as that. We shall entrust our lives in your capable hands now,”

“Alright, then leave it to me!” She took a deep breath to ease her pounding heart, cracking her knuckles in determination. “Let’s go, Cater-senpai, Jade-senpai!”

She’ll definitely wing this one and bring home their victory!

**~**

**Happy Beans Day: Part 1**

**~**

Natsume was dozing off in her seat, head resting on the back of her hand as she fought the urge to completely sleep in the classroom as they waited for the arrival of their homeroom teacher. Rui was sitting on her desk while reading a book with Grim beside him, who was rummaging through her backpack for the free food she reserved for them after class.

Her friends, Ace and Deuce, were both preoccupied with something she didn’t bother to ask. They sat themselves between her sides, effectively sandwiching her to avoid unnecessary trouble she might attract if ever.

Just as she was about to succumb to Hypnos’ sleeping spell, the door burst open dramatically and Divus Crewel walked in with his usual air of confidence.

“Natsu, oy, wake up!” Ace slapped her on the back as her head slowly slid down to her desk. “Crewel’s here, he’ll gonna scold you again later if he catches you sleeping.”

Natsume lazily straightened her spine, huffing. “As if yer the one to talk, ginger nut.” She wanted to remind him that it was him who gets often scolded by their teachers. She remembered the one time that Professor Trein caught him throwing a crumpled piece of paper at Lucius to prank the annoying cat. Ace received a punishment she knew he won’t ever forget.

She almost trembled out laughing on her seat as she reminisced Ace’s horrified expression.

“Behave yourselves, puppies,” tapping his riding crop--rather pointer on his palm, Crewel walked to the teacher’s table in front and looked over at them. “We’ll be talking about the traditional event of Night Raven College that will commence tomorrow,”

“An event?” Rui echoed, setting his book down as he listened carefully.

“We shall start the sorting for the Happy Beans Day now,” Crewel continued, and chatter started to fly left and right. “To make it fair, sorting will be through a lottery. Come to me here by your class number.”

Grim whipped his head to Natsume, who was still half-asleep. “Nat, what is the Happy Beans Day?”

“No idea,” she shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe it's a day where the beans are happy or something?”

Her joke just went unheard.

“Nat, you don’t know the Happy Beans Day about?” Ace looked at her as if she grew two heads.

“Did we forget that I’m from a different world?” She shot back, and the orange-head boy just looked at her even more weirdly. “I’m basically an alien here.”

“I see we have such ignorant little puppies here.” Crewel shook his head, and she just shot him an unimpressed look. He knew she didn’t know about that, of course, since he was also aware of her origins. “I suppose this Crewel-sama must educate you. Guiding lost puppies is, after all, my job.”

“Could he just say it in a simple manner without sounding condescending?” Natsume muttered under her breath.

“Shh,” Rui slapped her with his tail. “Listen to him, you,”

“Happy Beans Day is a traditional event in Twisted Wonderland that is held during the early days of February.” He started, walking over to her table and stopping in front of her. “A long time ago, there was a place in this land called the ‘Valley of Happiness’. Of course, before you interrupt me, there was a reason why they named it as such.” 

Natsume abruptly closed her mouth as his tone turned a bit more sharp when he noticed she was about to speak. She acted zipping her lips quietly.

Crewel nodded approvingly. “They have fertile soil, abundant harvest in nature, everything...and then they also possess the magical harp that is said that can sing in such a sonorous tone.”

She resisted the urge to ask how the harp could even sing in the first place. But she raised a brow when she noticed how her friends glanced at her meaningfully.

“The singing voice of the magical harp is said to bring happiness to humans and animals alike...and even to plants.” Crewel said. “One day, however, when an envious giant stole it away, everything began to wither and fall apart.”

“So dramatic,” Grim huffed and Natsume nodded in agreement.

“I said no barking!” The bi-colored haired teacher slammed his hand on her table, making them flinched. 

They lowered their heads. “We’re sorry,”

“As I was saying, a certain farmer happened to have magical beans in his possession. Those beans were called the ‘happy beans’, and within a single night, the beanstalk that grew from the magical beans grew high up in the skies until it reached the place where the giant lived. The farmer quickly climbed up and recovered the stolen harp. He then cut down the beanstalk when the giant started chasing him.” He tapped the pointer in his palm and smirked at her. “And with the magic harp is back, the Valley of Happiness returned to its natural rich state--or so the story goes.”

Natsume leaned back to her seat, arms crossed over to her chest. Somehow, that story reminds her of that certain fairytale about the beanstalk and a giant, too. Her mother used to read that to her when she was young.

“It's all about taking back what was once stolen.” Crewel sighed, a hand on his hip. “Take it as an anecdote that returned what they did to you twice fold.”

She sweatdropped. “I’m pretty sure that’s now how a moral lesson should be though,”

Grim just nodded at their teacher in all seriousness and understanding. “That’s an interesting story. I’ve learned something!”

“And that’s how the event works.” This time, Deuce explained to her. “Since it's the farmer who gets rid of the monster, the students who had the farmers role hit the ones with monster roles with a bean to dispel them off, right?”

Crewel patted his head. “Good boy, that’s exactly it.”

“Huh?” Natsume looked down at Rui with a frown. “Doesn’t that sound familiar?”

Rui nodded thoughtfully. “That’s something similar to Setsubun, I guess.”

“However, it's a little different here at Night Raven College.” Crewel cut them off. “Regardless of your dorm or grade, all students are split into either the monster or the farmer teams in order to retrieve the harp. Basically, a sport-team tournament!”

“Eh?! The hell with that?” Ace exclaimed.

“In order not to get ‘exorcised’, those with the monster role must avoid getting hit by the beans while the farmers would attack.” 

Natsume raised her hand. “But, sensei, knowing the students of this school, would it be allowed for the monster team to counterattack the other party?”

If she gets sorted in the monster team, it would be hard for her not to attack others especially when they’re targeting her!

“Good question, little pup,” Crewel smirked at her. “Why, yes. It was allowed for the monster team to counterattack, although that will just result in a full blown brawl.”

Natsume, hearing the confirmation, pumped her fist excitedly in the air. “That’s it! I’m all fired up!”

“The traits of a Night Raven College student is rubbing off on her big time,” Rui muttered, mortified at the thought of her punching students after students.

“Since there’s no stopping the inevitable anyway, do take this tournament as part of your physical education training and thus, Night Raven College’s Happy Beans’ Day style is born.” Crewel clapped his hands twice and turned his back on them. “And that concludes Crewel-sama’s special lecture.”

“That was one heck of a story,” Grim blinked, jumping to her shoulders.

“I think it sounds fun,” Natsume grinned toothily.

“For you, that is,” Rui groaned, already dreading the possibilities that might happen tomorrow.

“Dragneel, Spade, Trappola and the two cats, come here and draw your lots.” Crewel’s voice echoed to them from his position on the teacher’s table.

“Sensei, I would love to correct you that I am, in any way, not a cat!” Rui exclaimed passionately as the three teens stood up from their seats. 

Natsume snorted as she carried him in her arms. She drew her lot first, then she helped Rui for both his and Grim before the Adeuce at her back. The results was something they didn’t expect, to say the least.

“Ah,” Ace raised a brow before smirking, his eyes twinkling in mischief as he showed them the result of his lot. “I’m in the monster team.”

Deuce looked thoughtful, staring at his lot. “Hmm, in the opposite, in the farmers.”

Natsume swung her arms around Deuce’s shoulders in glee, even if she had to tiptoe to reach him. “I’m the same team as Deuce!” She chuckled. “How about you two, Rui and Grim?”

Since both of them were enrolled as one student, it's only natural that they would be together.

Rui sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

Grim waved their lot in front of her face. “Were the same as Ace!”

“What?!” She cringed. “Wait, you can’t be serious!”

Having Rui on the other team would give her more freedom, yes, and she’s not that worried because she knew he would keep Grim in line for her, but…

...Rui is not exactly the enemy you wanted to face.

“He’s not joking,” Rui must’ve read what’s on her mind. “You better behave yourself or else…” His glare deepened.

“Heh, guess we're gonna be enemies tomorrow, Nat.” Ace said with a smug smirk.

“Since it's a competition, I don’t have any intention to lose,” Deuce puffed his chest proudly. “Let’s do our best, Natsu!”

“Yep! Were definitely not gonna lose!” She gave a high-five to Deuce.

“We won’t lose either!” Grim exclaimed and Rui curtly nodded in the side. He won’t say it, but the Exceed is really competitive.

“Other rules about the tournament will be explained tomorrow by Sir Vargas, who was also in charge of physical education.” Crewel slammed his hand on the table to get their attention. “Now, puppies, house!”

“Yes, sensei!”

Natsume grinned, cracking her knuckles. Tomorrow will be a very fun and exciting game...she can’t wait for it!

**Author's Note:**

> Things to note for the upcoming events:  
> 1\. The events is set in an alternate reality so it won't really affect the ones in either canon or in my fanfic.  
> 2\. The whole school knew that Natsume is a girl, including Ace, Deuce and Grim.  
> 3\. The school was also aware of her other magic, aka, the dragon slaying magic.  
> 4\. There are 15 parts of the Happy Beans Day event, thus we gotta have fifteen chapters as well. I will probably just add one or two chapter for the additional bits and my own twist for the said event.  
> 5\. Event chapters are a bit shorter than my usual four to five thousand words lol.
> 
> Fun Fact: The reason why I chose to write Happy Beans Day first because were gonna celebrate Setsubun (Bean Throwing Festival) this February 3~ I will add bits of our tradition here too, so hope you stay tuned for it!


End file.
